choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
Paris the capital of France. Geography Paris is located in northern France.http://ontheworldmap.com/france/map-of-france.jpg Appears In Bloodbound, Book 2 In an attempt to understand your abilities as a Bloodkeeper, Your character, Jax Matsuo, and Adrian Raines fly to Paris to meet with Serafine Dupont, an old flame of Adrian's whose psychic abilities will hopefully allow you to locate the Tomb of the First Vampire. During your visit with Serafine, you successfully learn more about your abilities. However, your visit is cut short when members of the Order of the Dawn attack Serafine's vampire nightclub, killing many vampires and capturing Serafine herself. Paris is also home to a rare variety of feral vampire known as a cryptoferal. These eyeless variation adapted to the lack of light underground due to being trapped in the Paris catacombs. Desire & Decorum, Book 3 (Determinant) If your character has high enough manners by the end of the book, one of the flash-forwards shows Harry showing Theresa parts of Paris he knows from his time undercover. High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 While in London for Spotlite, your character and your friends take a day trip to Paris. On the bus ride there, you are once again harassed by the Statton drama club but decide not to let them ruin your day trip. While there, you all go prom shopping. Lancelin St. Claire takes an immediate liking to your group and offers to outfit each of you in his designs. Passport to Romance Paris is the first place your character visits while travel blogging. It is also where you meet your four travel companions and love interests. You sightsee and vlog at or around a number of famous French locations, including the Louvre art museum and the Seine River. Perfect Match, Book 1 After escaping from Eros, you and your friends take refuge in Paris. You initially enjoy your freedom, relaxing and sightseeing around the city. Not long after arriving, you visit the Louvre, where you realize Damien has been replaced with an identical Match, ending the first book. Perfect Match, Book 2 While attempting to determine how to rescue Damien from Eros, your group takes up residence in Paris. Nadia sells paintings to help the group pay the bills while Sloane works on the Match (who now goes by Dames) to determine a plan of action to rescue Damien. Once you have successfully rescued Damien in Tokyo, you return to the United States and go to San Francisco. The Royal Romance, Book 2 King "Liam" and Madeleine's engagement tour stops in Paris. While you are there, you confront Regina about her favoritism for Madeleine and dislike of you, ultimately determining that she was not to blame for the Conspiracy Against Your Character. You also participate in various activities as part of the wedding tour, including attending a fashion show and an opera. In a diamond choice, you can sneak off with Liam ''to visit the Eiffel Tower and hang a lock on the Pont des Artshttps://en.parisinfo.com/transport/73146/Pont-des-Arts-Passerelle-des-Arts. Rules of Engagement, Book 1 In ''Rules of Engagement, the Main Character visits Paris with Business Guy as their second date. They have option to extend their evening in a diamond choice. Rules of Engagement, Book 3 (Determinant) Paris is one of the honeymoon options for the Main Character and her husband. Mentioned In America's Most Eligible: All Stars A premium scene reveals that you went to Paris with your love interest if you won Season 10 and New York City if you did not. Desire & Decorum: First Winter If you suggest that Harry's surprise for Theresa may be a trip to the continent, she will mention that she "would adore seeing where he spent his time in France! We could even see Notre Dame!" The Freshman, Book 1 If your character gives Kaitlyn her lucky charm bracelet, you can mention that it helped you when you got lost in Paris. The Heist: Monaco When asked for your name while undercover, one of the incorrect options is "London Paris." High School Story, Book 2 Payton Saunders considers a "Pink Paris" theme for her winter quarter party when the school board is unable to return the money Isa embezzled in time for the winter formal. High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 When discussing plans for Spotlite, either Rory Silva or your character will talk about making a trip to Paris to go shopping for a prom outfit. Home for the Holidays When Wyatt Hart finishes fixing up his cessna, your character jokingly asks if he can fly you two to Paris. He says it isn't quite up for a transatlantic flight, but he can fly you down the street. Open Heart, Book 1 Paris is one of the places Teresa Martinez visits after you secretly administer her cure. Her son Luis withdraws his suit against Edenbrook Hospital after seeing a picture of her in France and realizing how happy she was. Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 Paris is one of the places your character can choose as a honeymoon destination. Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 If you have Logan pretend to be a student, one of options is for him to say he is an exchange student from Paris and adopt a French accent. Save the Date At one point, your character suggests that Simon has won a trip to Paris and is planning to invite her. Edith also insists on taking Arnold on a European honeymoon after finding out that he had never been to Paris. Sunkissed Gayle studied abroad in Paris. Her notes on Paris became part of her dissertation. Gallery Street and City Views AerialViewofParisFranceinP2RCh.1.png|Aerial view of the city (day) MC_and_Derek_in_Paris.jpg|View of Paris during AME: Season 10 trip ViewoftheEiffelToweratNightinP2RCh5.png|The Eiffel Tower by night ArcDeTriompheinPM2.png|Arc de Triomphe TheSeineRiverinParisFrance.png|Bridge over the Seine (night) Parisianbridgelocationatnight.png|Street with bridge (night) Businesses BB_Paris_Vampire_Nightclub.jpg|Dance floor of Serafine's nightclub ThelouvreperfectMatchBK1.png|Hallway of the Louvre CabaretinPM2.png|Cabaret in Paris ViewofEiffelTowerPerfectMatchBK1.png|Hotel room with a view of the Eiffel Tower Private Residences Catacombs FullviewofParisCatacombs.jpeg|Catacombs of Paris UndergroundCitybeneaththeCatacombs.png|Vampire city below the catacombs Miscellaneous MonaLisaatTheLouvreP2RCh.3.png|The Mona Lisa (from the Louvre) BB_Cryptoferal.jpg|Paris cryptoferal Trivia References Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'Bloodbound' Category:Locations in 'Desire & Decorum' Category:Locations in 'Passport to Romance' Category:Locations in 'Perfect Match' Category:Locations in 'The Royal Romance' Category:Locations in 'Rules of Engagement' Category:Locations in 'High School Story: Class Act'